Modern structures for cribs for infants emphasize safety for the occupant and ease of operation both in setting up the crib initially and in the present case, ease and safety of the adjustment of the height of the mattress. As the child grows, it is usually desired to lower the mattress whether a dropside is present or not. Furniture of this kind is sold KD in a flat cardboard box, and the owner has to assemble the end panels, sides, mattress support system, et. al. It is desirable that this should be accomplished, as well as the adjustment, without tools of any kind, while maintaining the safety factor required.
The present invention provides two pairs of holders for the mattress support that are easily applied to the corner posts of the crib, the two pair being alike but made in mirror images because all four present deep recesses facing inwardly of the crib in a lengthwise direction to accept and hold longitudinal extensions at the side end portions of the mattress support for the purpose described, each of the four holders being individually easily vertically adjustable on its respective corner post.